Joe Famine
Joe Famine is one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Fat, funny, and generally friendly, that's Joe. His way of doing his job and starving humanity is by eating everything in sight so that no one else can have any. His foodstuffs of choice are bacon and butter. His horse is named Charlie. Personality and Powers Joe Famine is a jolly sort of fellow. He calls his human supporters "Famatics", works at McDonald's, and used to own a bacon suit and hat (until he ate them). Much of his personality can be seem in the way he talks - friendly and open, but fairly immature and childish. He has butter running through his veins instead of blood and used to enjoy painting Simon War's room with butter, literally, He has the powers to control the climate, causing huge floods and droughts, along with the power to summon objects and to transport himself and others by clapping his hands. History 'Relationship With Modesty' In January 2011, Seth Death stabbed Famine with one of Cupid's arrows, causing Joe to fall in love with Mandy Modesty. Modesty wanted nothing to do with Famine, but tried to play along until the arrow wore off. Eventually she came clean and told Famine the truth - She just wasn't interested in him. Slowly, the love Famine thought he felt mutated into hate. He started following a harder and more evil path, determined to be taken seriously. He stole a stray dog that Modesty was taking care of, and ate it. After Modesty declared hatred of her own for Famine, he kidnapped her as well, culminating in the gruesome murder and consumption of Modesty by Famine. 'A Selfless Act' The murder of Modesty shocked the Itsaverse, even causing Famine's former best friend, Sloth, to turn on him. In retaliation, Famine ate Matilda, Sam's pillow and the only thing Sloth had ever loved. Heartbroken, Sloth eventually punished Famine by taking away his ability to eat until Joe did a selfless act. Joe tried to pet Tiddles, but ended up costing Tiddles the ability to eat as well. Without the ability to eat, Tiddles nearly died, and in his guilt Joe proclaimed that he would never eat again. This was the selfless act that Joe needed to perform, and Tiddles was cured. 'The Cloak and the Darkness' After Famine performed the selfless act, Jay Dark, tired of how nice Famine had become, shot Joe with a spear made out of shadows. This infused Joe with the darkness and evil. Eventually, Jay presented Famine with a cloak that granted Joe the power of apathy. Envious of how it made Famine look like Neo from The Matrix, Sam Sloth stole it for himself, After coming to blows over the coat, Jay Dark took it back. However, Famine was still infected with the darkness from the spear of shadow, and he and Sam plotted revenge. The two attacked Jay Dark with a weapon of the light, causing him to implode, and turning the two darker than before. See also Sam Sloth (Best Friend) External Links Joe Famine (@its_famine) on Twitter Category:Four Horsemen Category:Characters